


Red Sheets

by xanithofdragons



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Fujigaya likes his stage set-up a little too much.





	1. Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fujigaya's performance of "Love Meee" in the Kis-My-MiNT Tour

Fujigaya stood next to the bed and ran his hand along the red sheets, closing his eyes and exhaling as he felt the fabric against his skin.

“No, Taisuke, you can’t have sex on the bed you use for your solo,” he heard someone whisper. Startled, he opened his eyes and turned around to see Yokoo behind him. “Someone would catch you.” In spite of his words, his voice and expression held more mirth than reproval.

“Yeah, I know,” he replied smiling. While the idea had crossed his mind, he knew Yokoo was right and that it was too risky. “But it’s still fun to think about,” he leaned towards Yokoo and added softly, secretively.

Yokoo gave him a look that was part doubtful and part amused as he backed away. “Come on, we have to get going.” Fujigaya took one last look at the bed before he went to follow Yokoo, thinking that it may be time to buy the same kind of red sheets for private use.


	2. Realization

Fujigaya was taking off his shoes at the entrance of Yokoo’s apartment when Yokoo said, “Since I knew you were coming over tonight, I prepared something for you.”

“Something for me?” Fujigaya repeated, looking at Yokoo.

“Yeah, it’s on the bed. Go look,” Yokoo directed, smiling and motioning for Fujigaya to go further inside.

“You have something for me, _on your bed_? I _have_ to know what this is.” Fujigaya had a mischievous look on his face as he walked towards Yokoo’s bedroom. When he got there and checked the bed, he noticed that the sheets had changed since the last time he had been there. The sheets were red. Surprised, Fujigaya approached the bed to look closer and touch it. The same fabric, the same color. Even the pillow matched the one used in his solo.

“Wataru…”

“I thought getting the same bed frame too would be too much, but I hope you like it anyway,” Yokoo explained. Fujigaya turned away from the bed to move towards Yokoo, put his hands on the back of the other man’s head, and kissed him. Yokoo put his arms around Fujigaya and returned the kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Fujigaya lowered his hands to Yokoo’s shoulders and said, “I was just thinking about getting sheets like this.”

“I’m glad you like them.” Yokoo started to rub his hands up and down the other’s lower back. Fujigaya laughed softly.

“Like them? Let me show you.” Fujigaya stepped out of Yokoo’s embrace only to start pulling at the other’s shirt. “Come on. You have to feel it.” Yokoo let the other take off his shirt, and push him down onto the bed. After getting into the bed with him, Fujigaya asked, “Doesn’t that feel good?” After Yokoo nodded, smiling up at him, Fujigaya started to kiss him again. He thought about how it would be even better if he were also wearing the costume he had used in his solo, but restrained himself from telling Yokoo this, since he figured that it mattered little if they were only going to get naked anyway.


End file.
